Tauren
* Sprache: Taur-ahe * Eigenbezeichnung: Shu'halo Das Zuhause der gewaltigen Tauren sind die grasbewachsenen Ebenen von Kalimdor. Die Tauren widmen ihr Leben der Anbetung ihrer Naturgöttin, der Erdenmutter, und der Aufrechterhaltung des Gleichgewichts zwischen den Tieren der Wildnis und dem rastlosen Geist der Elemente. Beschreibung Trotz ihrer beeindruckenden Größe und ihrer gewaltigen Stärke leben die sanftmütigen Tauren in ihren Stämmen ein ruhiges und friedfertiges Leben. Wenn allerdings der Zorn der Tauren einmal entfesselt wurde, verwandeln sie sich in unaufhaltsame Kampfmaschinen, die ihre Feinde unter ihren Hufen zu Staub zermalmen. Unter der Führung ihres weisen Häuptlings Cairne Bluthuf schlossen sich die Tauren während der jüngsten Invasion der Brennenden Legion mit den Orcs zusammen, um den Dämonen mit vereinter Kraft die Stirn zu bieten. Da die Tauren in den Orcs wahre Brüder im Geiste gefunden haben, überdauerte das Bündnis der beiden Völker den Krieg; aus dem einstigen Zweckbündnis wurde eine innige Freundschaft, welche die beiden Völker in diesen finsteren Zeiten noch näher zusammenbringt. wow-europe.com Allgemeines Die friedliebenden Tauren, die in ihrer eigenen Sprache als die Shu’halo bekannt sind, leben schon seit ewigen Zeiten in Kalimdor und bemühen sich auf Geheiß ihrer Göttin, der Erdenmutter, das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu bewahren. Bis vor kurzem lebten die Tauren über das Brachland verstreut als Nomaden und jagten die großen Kodos, die in dieser trockenen Landschaft beheimatet sind. Obwohl in verschiedenen Stämmen lebend, vereinte sie doch ein gemeinsamer Feind: die marodierenden Zentauren. Diese primitiven Pferdemenschen versetzen das Kernland Kalimdors in Angst und Schrecken und hinterließen nur Tod und Leid, wohin sie auch kamen. Obwohl sich die Tauren mit aller Macht gegen ihre Feinde zur Wehr setzten, nahmen die unerbittlichen Zentaurenangriffe kein Ende. Mit der Zeit rotteten die Zentauren das Wild der Gegend aus, wodurch den bedrängten Tauren eine Hungersnot drohte. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/tauren Hintergrund thumb| Während des Dritten Krieges stieß der mächtige Häuptling Cairne Bluthuf zufällig auf die orcische Horde, wodurch sich das Schicksal der Tauren für immer verändern sollte. Nachdem er mit dem Kriegshäuptling Thrall Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, gelang es Cairne und seinem Bluthufstamm, die Zentauren zurückzuschlagen und sich auf den Weg zu den fruchtbaren Weiten Mulgores zu machen. Um ihre Blutschuld für den Beistand der Orcs wiedergutzumachen, standen die Tauren Thrall auf dem Hyjal zur Seite, als dieser Kalimdor vor einer Invasion der dämonischen Brennenden Legion verteidigte. Nachdem die Legion bezwungen war, kehrten die Tauren, die geholfen hatten, den Hyjal zu verteidigen, in ihr neues Zuhause in Mulgore zurück. Von seinem majestätischen Herrschaftssitz in Donnerfels aus hieß Cairne die Tauren aus jedem Stamm in diesem sicheren Hafen willkommen. Viele Tauren, die die Reise zur Hauptstadt gemacht hatten, waren mit Cairnes Vorstellungen von einer friedlichen und harmonischen Zukunft einverstanden, doch bei mindestens einem Stamm war das nicht der Fall. Die strengen Grimmtotems sahen die anderen Völker Kalimdors als minderwertig an und fanden, dass ihre Matriarchin, Magatha, die einzige sei, der die Herrschaft über die Tauren zustand. Auch wenn Magatha ständig mit Cairne im Zwist lag, was den Kurs ihres Volkes anging, lebte die Ältestengreisin doch ohne größere Reibereien mit ihm in Donnerfels. Als aber die Tauren unter Cairnes Führung der Horde beitraten, blieb der Grimmtotemstamm eigenständig. Jahrelang erging es den Tauren in Mulgore sehr gut, doch dann brach eine Tragödie über das edle Volk herein, kurz nachdem der Schlachtzug in Nordend beendet war. Im Glauben, dass der neue, rücksichtslose Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei die Horde in den Ruin treiben würde, forderte Cairne den jungen Emporkömmling zu einem Duell heraus. Der Oberhäuptling der Tauren kämpfte mit einer Wildheit, die man in Anbetracht seines Alters nicht vermutet hätte, doch Verrat besiegelte sein Schicksal bevor der Kampf überhaupt erst begonnen hatte. Ohne dass einer der beiden Kämpfer etwas ahnte, hatte Magatha Garroshs Klinge vergiftet. Als Cairne von der besudelten Waffe verwundet wurde, lähmte ihn das Gift und Garrosh konnte ihn besiegen. Kaum war der Oberhäuptling tot, stürmten die Mitglieder von Magathas Grimmtotemstamm Donnerfels und forderten die Hauptstadt der Tauren für sich selbst. Sie hatten auch gehofft, Cairnes Sohn Baine zu töten, doch dem jungen Tauren gelang es, sich seinen Attentätern zu entziehen. Nachdem er einen Plan gefasst hatte, Rache an Magatha zu üben, startete Baine einen Gegenangriff und entrang Donnerfels den Händen der verräterischen Matriarchin. Am Ende entschied sich Baine dagegen, noch mehr Blut zu vergießen und verbannte Magatha und alle anderen Grimmtotem, die sie noch unterstützten, aus den Ländereien der Tauren. Trotz der tödlichen Begegnung zwischen Cairne und Garrosh, haben die Tauren ihren Platz in der Horde nicht aufgegeben. Obwohl in den letzten Monaten viel über Chaos im Lande der Tauren zu hören war , hat Baine mutig die Führung der Tauren übernommen und konzentriert sich nun darauf, so weise und gerecht zu herrschen, wie sein Vater es getan hätte. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/tauren Wissenswertes thumb|Wappen der Tauren Die Ebenen von Kalimdor waren für lange Zeit die Heimat dieser gewaltigen Riesen. Die Tauren sind eine Rasse von Schamanen, Jägern und Kriegern, die vor langer Zeit eine komplexe Kultur und eine Lebenskonzept ohne Zuhilfenahme von Steinarbeit, Stahl oder Eroberung entwickelt haben. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht zwangsläufig, dass die Tauren eine friedliche Rasse sind, denn wenn man sie verärgert, sind sie durchaus zu rascher und mit entschiedener Brutalität ausgeübter Rache fähig. Tauren haben ein ruhiges Wesen; mit ihrem stillen Nachdenken verkörpern sie den starken und schweigsamen Typ. Dieses beschauliche Auftreten in Kombination mit ihrer immensen Größe bringt einen dazu zu verstehen, warum viele die Tauren als weise und gefährliche Rasse betrachten. Tauren sprechen selten, es sei denn es gibt einen guten Grund dafür, bevorzugen sie es doch zu handeln als zu reden. Hat ein Tauren aber einmal gelernt mit einem Gefährten umzugehen, scheint es einen offeneren und regeren Gedankenaustausch zu geben. Da Tauren sich nur langsam gegenüber Nicht-Tauren öffnen, sind sie üblicherweise still und wirken grüblerisch und in sich gekehrt auf andere. Wenn überhaupt, dann könnte man diese Schweigsamkeit der Tauren auf die zuletzt rauen und kämpferischen Zeiten zurückführen. Tauren vergießen nur ungern Blut, da es in ihrer tiefen spirituellen Überzeugung keinen Platz für Kriegsführung / Streitigkeiten gibt. Die Alten eines Stammes lösen die meisten Probleme, oder zwei Tauren legen ihren Konflikt bei, indem sie sich in einem rituellen Wettbewerb messen, der einem Duell ähnelt. Als Teil der Horde, wurde diese beschauliche Rasse in immer mehr Konflikte verwickelt, wodurch eine Notwendigkeit von taurischen Kriegern und Heilern entstand. Viele von ihnen müssen sich nun gründlich Gedanken machen über die Art und Weise ihres Handels auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ein anderes Leben zu nehmen, sei es das eines Mannes oder eines Tieres, ist eine Handlung von großer Bedeutung und Verantwortung für die Tauren. Heraldische Deutung des Wappens Das Wappen der Tauren ist eine Ansammlung von spirituellen Gegenständen wie einem Totem, Federn, einem Knochen und anderem. Auf dem Schild in der Mitte prangt ein roter Hufabdruck, das Zeichen des Bluthufsstamms. Tauren als Spielercharaktere Klassen Folgende Klassen sind für Tauren verfügbar: Tauren Druide.jpg|Taurendruide Taurenjaeger.jpg|Taurenjäger Taurenkrieger.jpg|Taurenkrieger Monk Crest.png|Taurenmönch 30px Rekwa Prachthorn WB 16.jpg|Taurenpaladin 30px Yuna Sonnenkamm WB 20.jpg|Taurenpriester 30px Tauren Schamane.jpg|Taurenschamane Tauren Deathwalker TCG BotG 106.jpg|Tauren-Todesritter Taure.gif|Taure Desweiteren sind bekannte Heldenklassen der Tauren: Help-browser.png|Tauren Runenmeister Taurenhaeuptling.jpg|Tauren Häuptling Hochbergtauren BLZ 2017-11-03 1.jpg|Hochbergtauren 30px Volksfähigkeiten * Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor ändern sich folgende Volksfähigkeiten der Tauren: ** Kraftpaket ist eine neue passive Volksfähigkeit, die den Bonusschaden durch kritische Treffer und die Heilung um 2 % erhöht. ** Durchhaltevermögen erhöht jetzt nicht mehr die Grundgesundheit um 5 %, sondern die Ausdauer um einen mit der Charakterstufe skalierenden Betrag. * Mit der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth werden Hochbergtauren als spielbare Subrasse von Tauren verfügbar. Persönlichkeiten link=Vorlage:Umfrage/5|150px|right * Cairne Bluthuf – Verstorbene Häuptling der Tauren der Bluthufe, Verstorbene Anführer der vereinigten Stämme * Baine Bluthuf – Sohn von Cairne, Häuptling der Tauren der Bluthufe, Anführer der vereinigten Stämme * Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem – oberster Druide von Donnerfels, ehemaliger Schüler von Malfurion Sturmgrimm * Magatha Grimmtotem – Ältestengreisin, Anführerin der Tauren der Grimmtotem * Sonnenläufer Dezco - Häuptling des Morgenjägerstamms Charakter Im täglichen Leben wie auch im Kampf werden die Stämme von alten Kriegern angeführt. Diese Tauren Häuptlinge sind zeremoniell mit uralten Totems geschmückt und bewahren die Ehre und Schlichtheit ihrer stolzen Kultur. Sie sind unvergleichliche Krieger und weise Führer ihres uralten Volkes. Die Tauren haben großen Respekt vor den Werken der Erdenmutter - sie dienen der Natur und erhalten das Gleichgewicht zwischen den wilden Geschöpfen des Landes und den rastlosen Geistern der Elemente. Die Tauren haben in Mulgore ihre Heimstatt geschaffen, aber nicht, ohne teuer dafür zu bezahlen. Ihr Volk hat gelernt, dass das Land ihr allerheiligster Versorger ist. Alle Mitglieder des Stammes teilen die Harmonie des Lebens miteinander. Sie leben und arbeiten zusammen. Mit der Verpflichtung, füreinander da zu sein, haben sie eine große Verantwortung übernommen. Sie glauben, dass selbst die bescheidenste Tat die Anerkennung der Ahnen finden kann. Kultur thumb|250px|Traditionsrüstung für Tauren ([[Patch 8.2)]] Von allen Völkern, die einen Ahnenkult betreiben, ist dieser bei den Tauren wohl am stärksten ausgebildet. Dementsprechend wichtig sind die Schamanen, die als Verbindung zwischen den Tauren und den Geistern ihrer Ahnen fungieren. Die Ahnen stehen für die Weisheit des Alters, die für die Stämme überlebensnotwendig ist. Ein jeder Taure wird die Ahnen seines Volkes respektieren und verehren, ebenso wie er den alten und weisen Stammesmitgliedern Respekt zollt. Die Stämme der Tauren sind hierarchisch geordnet: an der Spitze des Stammes steht der Häuptling, dem beratend ein oder mehrere Schamanen oder Älteste zur Seite stehen. Während es die Aufgabe des Häuptlings ist, die weltlichen Bedürfnisse der Tauren zu sichern, die Jagd zu organisieren, den Stamm gegen seine Feinde zu verteidigen und die Tauren auf der Wanderschaft zu führen ist der Schamane der spirituelle Führer des Stammes. Es ist der Häuptling der Entscheidungen fällt und deshalb ebenso stark wie willensstark sein muss, aber ein jeder Häuptling, der den Rat seines Schamanen ignorieren würde wäre ein Narr. Gerade ein Volk wie die Tauren, das lange Zeit tagtäglich ums Überleben kämpfen musste, weiß, wie wichtig Zusammenhalt ist, weshalb Intrigen und Machtspielchen unter der Tauren eine extreme Seltenheit sind. Neben den Ahnengeistern verehren die Tauren desweiteren die Erdmutter, die den Geist des Landes und die Verkörperung der Natur darstellt. Die Sonne (An'she) und der Mond (Mu'sha) gelten als die Augen der Erdmutter und werden als solche verehrt. Die Verehrung der Erdmutter, die die Tauren als Geist in jedem Tier, jeder Pflanze, jedem Fluss und jedem Stein, ja im ganzen Land sehen, zeigt sich vor allem in ihrem Respekt vor der Natur. Die Tauren nehmen aus der Natur was sie benötigen, nie aber mehr. Riguroses Ausbeuten von Ressourcenquellen ist ihnen nicht nur unbekannt, sondern wird von ihnen auch nicht toleriert. Gerade mit den Zwergen, deren Graberei nach alten Relikten die Tauren als Schlagen von Wunden in das Land sehen, und mit der Venture Co liefern sich die Shu'halo deshalb immer wieder Scharmützel. Die Tauren sind begnadete Jäger, die den imposanten Kodos, die in Mulgore und dem Brachland beheimatet sind, nachstellen. Jedoch töten Tauren grundsätzlich nicht zum Spaß, sondern ausschließlich um ihren Bedarf zu stillen. Die Kodos versorgen die Tauren mit beinahe allem, was diese benötigen: ihr Fleisch ist das wohl wichtigste Nahrungsmittel der Shu'halo, aus ihrer Haut werden Zeltplanen und Kleidung oder Rüstungen gefertigt, aus den Knochen werden Werkzeuge, Waffen, Zeltstangen oder einfach nur Schmuck gefertigt. Und die Tauren nutzen alles. Teile der Beute ungenutzt zurück zu lassen wäre ein Frevel an der Natur. Durch die vollständige Verwertung des Tieres wird dessen Geist geehrt. Aber nicht nur als Jagdbeute sind die Kodos unverzichtbar für die Tauren, manche der Tiere werden von den Shu'alo gezähmt und dienen ihnen als Pack-, manchmal auch als Reittiere. Aufgrund ihrer bis vor kurzem nomadischen Kultur und den damit verbundenen permanenten Ortswechseln ist Ackerbau bei den Tauren kaum bis gar nicht bekannt, Nutzpflanzen gewinnen sie direkt aus der Natur. Allerdings werden zumindest Kodos nicht nur gejagt, sondern auch von den Tauren gezüchtet. Trotz ihres imposanten und einschüchternden Aussehens und ihrer körperlichen Kraft sind Tauren ein friedliebendes Volk, dass Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit viel mehr schätzt als den Kampf. Das Wesen der meisten Tauren ist ruhig und besonnen, sie sind schwer zu provozieren, aber wehe dem, der es tatsächlich schafft, einen Tauren zu verärgern. Tauren sind keine großen Redner, sondern eher praktisch veranlagt. Tauren drücken sich oft ein wenig unklar, aber nicht blumig aus. Tauren pflegten, speziell innerhalb ihres Stammes, sehr enge Kontakte, übliche Anreden für Gleichgestellte sind „Bruder", „Schwester" oder „Freund". Sicht zu anderen Völkern Die Häuptlinge sind von den Orcs und ihrem jungen Anführer Thrall fasziniert. Der Bluthuf-Stamm schwor aus Respekt vor ihrer Tapferkeit und Ehre der neuen Horde seinen Beistand zu. Als die Brennende Legion angriff, schlossen sich die Tauren, angeführt von ihrem alten Oberhaupt Cairne Bluthuf, mit den Orcs zusammen. Auch sie hatten kein anderes Ziel, als ihre stille Kultur von den tödlichen Feuern der Dämonen zu retten. Seitdem sind beide Völker enge Verbündete. Bevor die Orcs von der Brennenden Legion korrumpiert wurden, waren sie den Tauren sehr ähnlich. Nun helfen ihnen die Tauren zu ihren traditionellen Wurzeln zurückzufinden. Stacheleber, Harpyien und Zentauren haben dagegen lange Zeit lang aktiv an der Ausrottung der Tauren gearbeitet. Deshalb besteht hier trotz des sonst so friedvollen Charakters der Tauren soetwas wie echter Hass, vor allem natürlich gegen die Zentauren. Die mächtigen Tauren schweben in großer Gefahr, von den marodierenden Herden der Zentauren ausgelöscht zu werden. Sie behaupten sogar, die Pferdemenschen hätten schon immer als Geißel des Landes existiert. Die Tauren haben aber nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, eines Tages in Frieden leben zu können, und einige Stämme sind zu den grünen Wiesen von Mulgore weitergezogen. Die Tauren, allen voran die Seuchenwandler haben spätestens seit der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal die Bedrohung durch die Geißel und ihre Verderbnis erkannt. Aus diesem Grund sind einige Tauren den Reihen jener Organisationen beigetreten und bekämpfen die Geißel sowohl in den Pestländern als auch in Nordend oder versuchen, ein Heilmittel für die Untoten und das Land zu finden. * Orks - Als die Orcs auf Kalimdor landeten war das Volk der Tauren, bedroht durch Harpyien und vor allem Zentauren, dem Aussterben nahe. Der Bluthuf-Stamm hätte die Reise nach Mulgore ohen die Hilfe Thralls und der Horde wohl kaum überstanden und wäre den Pfeilen und Äxten der Marodeure zum Opfer gefallen. Cairne schwor den Orcs daraufhin Treue und versprach, ihnen fortan beizustehen. Durch den Anschluss der übrigen, nicht weniger von der Ausrottung bedrohten Stämme an die vereinigten Stämme der Tauren übernahmen diese auch die Bündnisverpflichtungen der Bluthuf. Doch basiert das Bündnis zwischen Orcs und Tauren nicht allein aufgrund dieser Schuld, durch die von den Orcs wiederentdeckte schamanistische Kultur und ihre gemeinsamen Feinde in den neuen Heimaten stehen sich beide Völker sehr nahe und das Bündnis der Tauren zu den Orcs ist wohl ebenso fest wie das der Darkspear. * Trolle - Mit den Trollen verbindet die Tauren die Achtung vor der Stärke des anderen. Es ist bekannt, dass die Trolle die Tauren ein bisschen wegen ihrer Stärke und Gelassenheit bewundern. Die trollische Kultur beinhaltet einige Elemente und Praktiken, die die Tauren aufgrund ihrer finsteren Natur nicht gut heißen können, etwa Kannibalismus und Voodoo. Allerdings haben die Darkspear Thrall versprochen, diesem Erbe abzuschwören. Der verbleibende Teil ihrer Kultur ist der der Orcs und Tauren sehr ähnlich, sodass auch hier eine enge Verbindung besteht. * Verlassene - Man sollte annehmen, dass die Tauren als Diener der Natur den Untoten als absolut unnatürliche und von dunkler Magie erfüllten Lebensform feindselig gegenüber stehen. Tatsächlich ist es jedoch so, dass die Tauren als erste das Dilemma der Verlassenen erkannt haben, unfreiwillig wiedererweckt und zu einem untoten Nicht-Leben verdammt zu sein. So haben es einige der Tauren es sich zum Ziel gemacht, ein Heilmittel für diesen Fluch zu finden und den Verlassenen so zu helfen. Nichtzuletzt war es Magatha Grimmtotem, die sich für das Bündnis der Verlassenen mit der Horde stark gemacht hat und dafür massiv Einfluss auf Cairne Bloodhoof genommen hat. Natürlich gilt diese untotenfreundliche Einstellung nicht für alle Tauren. Auch unter ihnen gibt es diverse Vertreter, die den unnatürlichen Abschaum am liebsten vernichten würden um die Natur vor dieser Verderbnis zu schützen. * Blutelfen - Es gibt wohl wenige Völker, die sich so stark unterscheiden, wie Tauren und Blutelfen. Auf der einen Seite steht eine schamanistische, nomadische, eng naturverbundene Kultur in der Werte wie Ehre und Freundschaft das höchste Gut darstellen. Auf der anderen Seiten die hochentwickelte, magiedurchwobene, dekadente Lebensweise der Blutelfen und deren Gefühl, allen anderen Rassen überlegen zu sein. Allerdings haben beide Parteien auch kein Interesse an einem Konflikt, so dass man sich am ehesten aus dem Weg geht. Die Blutelfen blicken auf die primitiven Tauren herab, die Tauren ignorieren die arrogante Art der Elfen und versuchen sie unvoreingenommen als Teil der Horde zu sehen. * Menschen - Die Tauren hegen keinen persönlichen Groll gegen die Menschen und sehen diese vor allem als Feind der Horde, die es aufgrund der Bündnistreue zu bekämpfen gilt. Das Menschenbild der Tauren wurde unter anderem durch Daellin Proudmoore geprägt, sodass ihre Meinung über dieses Volk wohl keine sehr hohe sein dürfte. * Zwerge - Auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf die Geschichte ihres Volkes haben die Zwerge auch einige Grabungsprojekte in Kalimdor gestartet. Da sie dabei keine Rücksicht auf heilige Stätten oder Ahnengründe der Tauren nehmen ist das Konfliktpotential hier relativ groß. Allerdings ist den Tauren hierbei eher am Schutz ihrer Gebiete als an der Vernichtung der Eindringlinge gelegen. * Gnome - Die Gnome sind die wohl größten Nutzer von Technik in ganz Azeroth. Da diese Technikversessenheit der Gnome nicht nur dem naturbezogenen Lebensweg der Tauren widerspricht, sondern auch die Unversehrtheit der Natur gefährdet besteht hier wohl das größte Konfliktpotential. * Nachtelfen - Tauren und Nachtelfen haben jahrtausendelang in friedlicher Nachbarschaft gelebt und in begrenztem Maß sogar Handel betrieben. Allerdings halten die Tauren obwohl sie persönlich mit den Nachtelfen Frieden halten könnten zu ihrem Horden-Bündnis und stehen Orcs und Trollen gegen die Nachtelfen bei. Der Wille zur Kooperation drückt sich hingegen im Zirkel des Cenarius aus, in dem beide Völker trotz unterschiedlicher Bündnisse gut zusammen arbeiten. * Draenei - Keines der Völker hatte bisher Erfahrung mit dem jeweils anderen. Beide Völker neigen zur Toleranz von Fremden sind sind sich charakterlich gar nicht mal so unähnlich, wenngleich es kulturell kaum eine gemeinsame Basis gibt. Insofern betrachtet man sich primär als Mitglied der Allianz bzw. der Horde und somit als Feind, auch wenn keine weiteren konkreten Gründe für eine Feindschaft bestehen. * Goblins - Wieder ein sehr schwieriges Verhältnis. Da es sich bei den Goblins um (ehemalige) Verbündete der neuen Bundesgenossen der Shu'halo handelt betrachten sie die kleinen grünen Kerle erstmal unvoreingenommen, obwohl die Vorliebe der Goblins für Technik udn speziell für Sprengstoff den Tauren ein Dorn im Auge ist. Wenn Goblins, wie etwa die Venture Co allerdings versuchen das Land auf rücksichtslose Weise auszubeuten werden sie schnell zu Todfeinden der Tauren und müssen mit deren gnadenlosem Zorn rechnen. Namen Die Sprache der Tauren hat einen harten, spröden und eher dumpfen Klang. Dies zeigt sich häufig auch in der Namenswahl bei den Kälbern. Der Nachname eines Tauren ist häufig ein Familienname, der seit Generationen weiter gegeben wird. Wenn ein Taure eine herausragende Leistung vollbracht hat, die von seinem Stamm honoriert wird, kann er jedoch einen Namen wählen der an dieses Ereignis erinnert. Tauren haben mehrere Namen. Den ersten erhalten sie bei ihrer Geburt, einen weiteren bei einer besonderen Zeremonie wenn sie das Erwachsenenalter erreichen. Dieser Name beschreibt ein besonderes Ereignis im Leben des Tauren, oder ein herausragendes Merkmal des Tauren. Beispiele wären: Halbhorn, Splitterhorn, Narbenfuß, Sternseher, Sturmjäger, Windläufer, Nebelwanderer. Tauren führen möglicherweise auch einen dritten Namen, den sie Außenstehenden gegenüber benutzen. Religion Die Tauren Schamanen sind mit der Erdenmutter durch ein starkes heiliges Band verbunden, sodass sie ihre Macht aus der natürlichen Welt und den Elementen der Erde beziehen. Jeder Tauren trägt ein heiliges Bündel mit verschiedenen Kräutern und Totems bei sich, um gegen „das Fieber“ geschützt zu sein. Sie glauben, dass ihr Schicksal bereits vorherbestimmt ist und die Geister ihrer Ahnen über sie wachen. Auch die Morgendämmerung ist für alle Tauren von Bedeutung, da sie ein Symbol der Wiedergeburt ist. Sie steht ebenso für erneuerten Respekt vor der Erdenmutter und ihre vielfältigen Gaben. Blizzard Entertainment: "Baine Bluthuf: Wie zuvor auch unsere Väter" von Stevie Nix; 12. Juli 2011; Seite 6. * Siehe auch: Riten der Erdenmutter Geschichte der Tauren * Geschichte der Tauren ** Nebel der Dämmerung (Donnerfels, Anhöhre der Ältesten) ** Trauer der Erdenmutter (Donnerfels, Anhöhre der Ältesten) ** Der weiße Hirsch und der Mond (Donnerfels, Anhöhre der Ältesten) ** Waldlord und die ersten Druiden (Donnerfels, Anhöhre der Ältesten) ** Hass der Zentauren (Donnerfels, Anhöhre der Ältesten) ** Archimondes Rückkehr und die Flucht nach Kalimdor ** Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal ** Alter Hass – Die Kolonialisierung von Kalimdor Krieg der Ahnen In der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie haben die Tauren am Krieg der Ahnen, der Schlacht gegen die ersten dämonische Invasion vor ungefähr 10.000 Jahren nicht teilgenommen. In der durch Krasus und seine Gefährten veränderten Zeitlinie jedoch, wurden sie von dem Drachen-Mageri überzeugt der "Allianz" gegen die brennende Legion beizutreten. Der "fremdenfeindliche" Nachtelfenkommandant Desdel Sternauge weigerte sich jedoch die Tauren ihren Fertigkeiten - vor allem heftige Nahkämpfer - entsprechend in der Schlacht einzusetzen, aus Angst dass sie die Nachtelfen und die Irdenen ebenso abschlachten würden, wie die Dämonen. Nach dem "tragischen" Tod des Kommandanten wurden die Tauren von seinem Verteter Jarod Schattensang höchst effektiv eingesetzt. Die Tauren die den Krieg überlebten behielten eine einigermassen gute, zumindest jedoch aufrichtige Beziehung mit den Schildwachen bei. Verwandte Themen Quelle Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Volk: Tauren Kategorie:Fraktion: Horde